


Proposal

by Entrophy



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrophy/pseuds/Entrophy
Summary: A sophomore Morris makes a rather odd acquaintance.
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> there's only really vague hints (one sentence) of the Morris/Charle ship here, but if that's not your cup of tea, then here's the heads up.
> 
> In regards to Rune Academy's school system, just assume here that you take a standard four years+grad school year(s) if applicable, a la American university system. You start off undecided until you pick a school of study (Life or Applied).
> 
> Also, thanks to Funfun for helping me beta read this, and dealing with my rambling at times I shouldn't be awake about this fic! I'm sorry I'll try to sleep more from now on ok

_ “That undecided sophomore, I heard last year he took both schools’ finals…” _

_ “Ceres, right? But how does someone who never attended class score so well in both? He sounds almost inhuman…” _

_ “I heard he was really hot too!” _

_ “Does he even exist? Smart and sexy…someone that perfect can’t be real…” _

Morris slammed his textbook shut, gathering up his notes while projecting as much frustration as he could to the gossiping primates who sat at the desks in front of him. Maybe if they focused that vigor into actually studying the material, they could begin to stand a chance against his own genius.

Still, there was no point in agonizing over fools. The lecture had long ended, so he may as well go somewhere that actually promoted some productivity. Pushing through the wooden doors of the lecture hall, he made his way to the library, the sea of students parting with hushed whispers at his very presence.

Let them talk. He has research to do.

The top floor of the library was almost always empty, due to both the more complex topics of the sections there and the fact that not many were willing to climb three flights of stairs to get there.

Morris says almost, as today another student was, in fact, there when he arrived. He was huddled on a chair, with his face so close to the book it looked more like he was trying to use as a mask rather than as reading material. He seemed to not notice him as he walked over to one of the shelves. If he decides to be a nuisance later on, he’s just going to leave.

As he grabbed the textbook he needed from the shelf, a banded academic journal caught his eye. He hadn’t seen it before, despite having devoured most of the material from this section…must be new. He grabbed the journal as well and settled down in one of the desks.

_ The Properties of Altered Cross Soul Energy Circles using Star Soul Energy Runes _

_ by C……. _

(Whoever the writer of this was, their writing was tiny and had the legibility of a toddler…

Morris turned up the brightness setting of the nearly Rune Lamp in a futile attempt to increase its readability.)

_ Though Cross Soul Energy is typically used for Life Magic, the line between Applied and Life often blurs. Despite the arcane circles’s makeup and products being completely different, the infusion methods happen to have many similar properties. Thus, by infusing Cross Soul Energy using X method, which is typically reserved for Star Soul Energy infusions, the product created is technically Life Magic, but shares some of the properties of what Applied Magic would typically have. _

_ One of the more notable applications is being able to solidify Cross Soul Energy. Though it is usually only able to be used strictly for altering organisms’ chemical and physical makeup (namely healing and reinforcement), having a solid form enables it to be wielded like a weapon, should enough strength be applied.Though less wieldy, since injury is also a physical alteration of the body, this can be quite potent with mastery. _

__

He blinked. Turning Soul Energy into a physical, moldable form…though the idea had crossed his mind before, he had deemed it something that would be more interesting for the monkeys in the Applied field. To use Cross Soul Energy, a type of soul energy typically reserved for supportive arcane magic, however…? He had to admit, it was a curious idea.

_ …By changing the runes in the bottom quadrants to ones used typically for self defense arcane circle infusions, the makeup of the product can be altered while maintaining a safe level of stability.  _

…Was this student in the Applied school or the Life school? He had only seen a single author name (that he couldn’t even fucking  _ read _ properly), and yet they demonstrated a surprisingly apt knowledge in both fields, combining them to create a test study with almost suspiciously low deviation. The test study itself was easily replicable too…

Perhaps…perhaps  _ whoever was burning holes into his back could stop, so he could concentrate. _

Morris whirled around, and locked eyes with the other student on the floor, who was staring owlishly at him.

Said student startled at the sudden attention, before quickly burying his head back into his book. Oh, hell no. He’s not going to let this chucklefuck go right back to staring at him again as soon as he turns his back.

His chair creaked in protest as it was forced back. The Life Magic student marched over and grabbed the other student by the shoulder, forcing the boy to face him. He jumped again at the contact and opened his mouth, likely to protest, but no sound came out. Another monkey trying to flap its gums.

“If you have nothing of value to say, then I’d recommend actually studying that book of yours until you  _ do _ , instead of staring like a retard.”

The other student tensed up at his words, trying to stammer out a response.

“Oh…uh…it’s just that- “

“Just that? Hurry up and spit it out. I don’t have all day.”

“I, um, it-it’s just that I happen to know the person who wrote the report…I, uh, know the topic is a little weird, so I’m glad someone took interest in it…”

As he spoke, his eyes wandered everywhere but to Morris’s own, absentmindedly fiddling with the book in his hands. Though, he should still be commended for having the courage to converse with him. Most would rather yell at him about his attitude or flee.

“Hm. Well, your friend’s knowledge is surprisingly apt. I’m willing to make my own tests on his thesis. My own genius should be enough to work as a second opinion.”

Orbs of smelted gold lit up, and with it the student’s demeanor suddenly changed. A grin spread across his face as he sat up fully.

“Oh! I w-I think he would love to have a second set of data! Most of the professors wouldn’t support the proposal since it borrows from both schools, so…”

A bell echoed across campus, signaling the start of the evening classes and breaking away the two students’ attention. The other student blinked, and something seemed to click as he reached over to his backpack, hastily shoving his book into it. He turned to Morris apologetically, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh, I’m really sorry, but my next class is all the way on the other side of campus. If I don’t leave  _ right now, _ then I’m definitely going to be late, and my teacher’s gonna kill me. So uh, I’ll see you later? Same place?”

He nodded. “Same place. I’ll have the data by next week. Don’t you dare forget.”

“Right!”

With a small smile, the student dashed down the stairs and out of sight.

…He never got his name. Shit.

Still, he was getting used to the atrocious handwriting from that report. At the very least, he could get the researcher’s name…

_ by Charle Ceres _

…What the fuck.

* * *

Charle Ceres was a rather infamous undecided student for never attending classes. Despite this, illogically, he managed to comfortably pass all his classes with most of the student body, and even most of the  _ staff _ not even knowing what he looked like.

And apparently, he was talented enough to produce something of worth. Something that these idiot professors decided wasn’t worth looking into, despite the sheer potential of how much further such an application could bring Life Magic-

Upon reaching the top of the stairs once more, the golden eyed student was also there, in the same spot he was before, huddled against his chair. Had he not seen him run off before, he would have thought that the student never moved. Didn’t he have stuff to do other than hide in the library all the time like a shut-in?

He had a Rune Device with him this time. An owl-like Soul energy canister was floating on his wrist, faintly emanating energy as the student was…talking to it?

“I’m still not really used to talking to people yet, but that guy was interested in my thesis… it was nice to see that someone else was interested in what I wrote. Usually the professors would just try to use my work to convince me to join their field of study, even though I’m still not sure…”

Morris wasn’t here to listen to this guy ramble to his weird toy. He quickly closed the distance between the two and placed his data report on the table.  Gold eyes met red once more, and his pale face lit up with recognition.

“Ah! It’s you again!”

“Don’t call me ‘you’. I’m  _ Morris Dietrich _ , Life Magic prodigy.”

The student tilted his head slightly, the vacant look still present on his face. Does he still not recognize him?

“Oh, right. I never did properly introduce myself last time, did it?” He let out a soft, nervous chuckle. “Ah…how do I put this…”

“Is the space in your head so empty you don’t even remember your own name?”

“No! It’s just that, I, uh, may have fibbed a little last time we met…? Um. My ‘friend’ Ceres. That’s actually me.” He fiddled with his hands as he spoke, breaking eye contact with the Life Magic student.

Morris blinked slowly. This socially awkward shut-in was that same Ceres everyone keeps blabbering about? This fabled  _ Charle Ceres _ talks to Rune Devices like they’re real, living beings? Where should he even begin to process this? Why the hell did he lie about who he was?

“You told me Ceres was a friend of yours. Now  _ you’re _ Ceres?”

“I mean…! I don’t know, those words just came out by themselves, okay!? And it would be weird for me to suddenly take them back, so I just kind of rolled with it-“ Ceres’s eyes kept widening as his own rambling seemed to only make himself even more panicked.

“Will you shut the hell up before we get caught yelling, you floundering monkey?!”

The other st- _Ceres_ straightened up at the sudden reminder of their location. Morris took this moment to study his stupid face. While he was good-looking, he sure as hell didn’t look smart or sexy. If anything, it looked like the sophomore would bolt if he made any sudden movements.

“A-Alright, jeez…thanks for the data, though. The professors didn’t like how I wanted to post this under neither school, so I had to use my personal funds to get the testing done…” Ceres had the audacity to look embarrassed from admitting that, absentmindedly brushing aside the silver bangs peeking out from under his academy hat. “But uh, yeah. I’ll go cross reference this…I’ll see you later, I guess?” The boy threw the words at Morris hastily as he scrambled down the stairs, papers in hand.

What a mess of a person. It would’ve been cute if it weren't so sad.

* * *

“Ceres, have you decided which school you’ll pick yet?”

“Uh, I’m not sure yet. Both are equally interesting to me…” Oh. His advisor is looking exasperated again. That was the wrong thing to say.

“The more you keep taking split classes like this, the further behind you’re going to be once you do pick a school. Being well-rounded is important, but in the end you must pick a path to go down.”

Charle concentrated on the bookshelf behind her, in hope of avoiding her gaze. “I understand. I just...need some more time to think it over.”   
  
He couldn’t help but catch her slight frown. “Are you sure? Once you actually apply yourself fully, the work you produce is phenomenal. I’m sure your fellow peers at the School of Life Magic can help spark your passion.”

_ “I’m sure you would reach your full potential with what the School of Applied Magic can offer you, Ceres. We would love to have you.” _

“I’ll consider it.” He doesn’t really know how much longer he can endure this conversation. It hasn’t been very long, yet the advisor’s hopes were already starting to weigh into him.

“Alright, Ceres. Remember, you can always contact me with any questions you have, alright? Via Soul.”   
“Via Soul.”

As soon as Charle was a reasonable distance away, he let out a sigh of relief. He still had time to consider which school to pick, after all. It had to wait until later though, as he was still rather busy with his research to look into each school, he had to finish up the analysis of Dietrich’s trial runs-

Oh. Wait. He did that already. And handed in the edited version of his report this morning.

...What should he do...?

* * *

They never got the chance to meet again at the library. A whole week passed, yet there was no sight of silver bangs on the fourth floor of the library. He considered the possibility that Ceres finally figured out  _ who he was _ and decided to disassociate from him, but quickly trashed the idea. He probably wouldn’t have even tried to converse with him if Morris didn’t show interest in his report. Was he even capable of conversing with others without latching onto a common interest?

…Why did talking to this other student even matter to him that much? He was about to throw away this pointless drivel when he caught a flash of silver outside the window. With a quick flick of the wrist, a green thread of soul energy removed the obstacle. It was easily fixable, he just had to get it done before the professor saw.

Seeing the results of Ceres’s theory firsthand never failed to put a grin on his face. Whoever was foolish enough to challenge him to a duel next time around was in for a nasty surprise.

The other student in question was sprawled on the rooftop of the Herbology building, missing both his backpack and his weird therapy toy. He jumped through the space where the window used to be and approached him, but he didn’t jump like usual when Morris first entered his range of sight. Odd.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“…I don’t know, I guess.” Ceres didn’t even spare him a glance, eyes still trained towards the blurred sky behind the Academy’s barrier.

“…Fine. Don’t answer. Just tell me the results of your experiment.” Morris scowled. Ceres’s painful lack of social skills was already somewhat irritating, but the gloom radiating from him now was nigh intolerable.

“Oh, your data managed to clear up any potential errors I made during my trial! I didn’t expect your notes to be so detailed, but with it I managed to figure out a way to more consistently solidify the Cross Soul Energy. Definitely a lot less tiring on my part, haha. The problem before was that…” As Charle began his ramble once more, Morris couldn’t help but notice how his eyes weren’t burning with that same passion he had before. Though he normally sounded anxious, it was way too heavy this time around to chalk it up to his lack of social interaction. His experiment succeeded, didn’t it? Why the hell was he acting like his doom was incoming?

Now he really wanted to sock this emptyheaded monkey in the gut. He could feel his clenched fist twitching in anticipation. “Cut this depression bullshit already. You funded this project yourself, didn’t you? And you got a fantastic result out of it! The fuck happened?”

Ceres turned his head to the side, still avoiding eye contact as he spoke, “Uh, how do I put this…I don’t know what I’m doing, I guess. The experiment is done. Shouldn’t I be focusing on what school I want to pick by now, or figure out what I’m going to be doing once I graduate? People keep calling me smart, brilliant, but really I’m just coasting along. I don’t feel like a genius.” He paused. “Sorry. I don’t know why I’m unloading all this on you…”

“...That’s it?”

“Huh?”

“Are you really so easily controlled by those monkeys? That you’d throw away your passion for learning? I didn’t think the person I decided was worthy of my help would turn out to be so soft hearted!”

“W-well, that’s not what-” 

“Not what? By letting others decide what you pursue, they will only taint your research with their bias in the long run. What does it matter that you haven’t decided yet? By chasing your own desire to learn, you will naturally arrive at your answer in time.”

Charle slowly rose into a sitting position, hugging his knees.

  
“The desire to learn, huh…”   
He was starting to look considerably less down. Looks like it’s finally starting to get through that thick head of his. “Isn’t that why you chose such an unusual premise in the first place?”

“Yeah...I was just leafing through a Life Magic book and noticed the similarities...I just wanted to see if it was possible. It kind of snowballed from there.”

Though, it wouldn’t be  _ too _ bad to have him in Life Magic also. Ceres would be an excellent work partner and definitely keep him on his toes with his talent, even if he would never truly outshine himself.

But then again, having someone actually competent in Applied for a rival also sounded appealing…

“...Hey, Dietrich? Why do you value pursuing knowledge so much?”

The sudden question broke him out of his thoughts. The other boy was staring at him inquisitively with wide eyes. Not many have bothered to ask him that, but he supposed he could humor him.

“Humans’ greatest emotion is their desire for knowledge. It fueled some of our greatest achievements. Those stone tablets on the prairie...they’re a memory of a civilization that was several generations ahead of us. Despite this, they’re no longer in this world… Why? What caused them to fall? How can we succeed where they failed? If I keep chasing that desire to  _ know _ , then I’m sure I can find the answer.”

“I see...well, once you find your answer, will you tell me?”

“Are you only going to ask me for things?”   
  
“Ah...! If you ever need my help for something, I’d be happy to assist, of course…!”   
  
“Very well then. It’s a deal.”

As Ceres stood up and shook his hand, he gave Morris a beaming smile. “Thanks for reassuring me, by the way.”

The way he tilted his head ever so slightly caused his hair to catch some of the rays of sunlight peeking out through the barrier, making it shine like brilliantly pure crystal. It...was pretty.

...Charle Ceres was pretty.

  
Those fucking rumors never warned him about  _ that _ .


End file.
